wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joshweiser22
July 2010 Collection August 2010 Collection The New School Month I have now been a member of Wizard101 Wikia for 1 month 5 days and even though I'm definitely going to continue updating Wizard101 Wikia, I'm not going to be able to update as much because of school. I dont really get home until about 4:00 then i still have to do homework for about a half hour so I prob wont be on until 4:30. Also, I wont be able to update until I play wizard101 so I'll still have to play some of that before I update lol. I have to get off at 7:00 but then I can come back on at 8:00 and get off at 8:30 again. That leaves me with 3 hours. Subtract an hour that my dad is on from that time - 2 hours. Compared to the 6 hours i'm on spread out through the day, thats very little, only a third of what i normally do so i'll probably only do 1/3 of the updating. Now that I know how to update more though, I should be able to do it a little faster so i'll prob be able to do a little more than that like 2/3 but i still wont be able to do as much. Hopefully, I can manage to get more time somehow and soon enough, I'll have those 1000 edits. Have a happy september! lol Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 18:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Kodamon Temps I looked through my August archive and I didn't see any posts that you had made about further templates. Just leave a message on my talk page explaining in detail exactly what you want in your template. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Kodamon Temps Ok, then you probably cut and pasted them on your talk page on the Kodamon Wikia. Check there, they should be there, i'll check too just in case. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 21:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Test Realm Material Hey, we have a policy of no test realm material no the wiki. It gets changed too much before live release most of the time and it is impossible to fix the pages if they have a combination of test and live material in them. Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Test Realm Material Oh, sorry, I didn't know that, if you want, i could check up every day about the test realm and i'll make any changes to it until it comes to the normal wizard101, if not than you can delete it, sorry again. I was in the middle of creating the next quest so i wont push Save Page until you tell me what to do. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 23:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. to Reply to Test Realm Material Never mind, I see that you already delted some quests... I'll be sure to make them once they come out in the normal world! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 23:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for holding off for now. In the transition from test to live, things like spells creatures cast, drops, health, damage, names of quests, well pretty much everything can change. Your basic pictures and structure can be useful, but its best that we reconfirm everything when it goes live. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 00:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Thanks Ok then. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 01:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No Longer Test Material Like I said, i'd be checking up on it every day, I see that's it's now on the normal realm. If nobody has created any pages for this by the time I get home from school and finish my homework today, this will be the first thing I do.